kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Selitos
}} Selitos, later in life known as Selitos One-Eye, is one of the legendary heroes in the folklore of the Four Corners. Description Selitos is the Lord ruling over Myr Tariniel, one of the eight remaining cities of the Ergen Empire during The Creation War. He was a friend and ally of Lanre and Lyra. The text describes him as the most powerful namer of the time period. He is further elucidated as strict, fair, just, and well-loved by his people. In The Wise Man's Fear, it is explained by Felurian that he is not a mortal. In The Chronicle In the folktale narrated by Skarpi in The Name of the Wind, Selitos is a powerful namer, who allies with Lanre and Lyra during The Creation War. After the death of Lyra, Lanre is fundamentally changed by embarking on a quest to revive her. This occurance is exposed when Lanre visits Selitos in his home city of Myr Tariniel. He coaxes the namer alone to a mountain top where Lanre overtakes him with his new found power and subsequently reveals his far more nepharious new persona, Haliax. Selitos is then forced to watch his city be destroyed by the forces of The Chandrian. Once the city had fallen, Selitos regained his abilities. He then uses them to look into Lanre and see what he has become. It is at this time that Lanre asks Selitos to kill him, however the namer reveals that he cannot permanently slay the entity and that Haliax will always return from oblivion. Following this revelation, Haliax invites Selitos to join him in his apocalyptic pursuits. Selitos ultimately refuses, and instead, using a stone of mountain glass, puts out his eye cursing Haliax and his followers, afterward known as The Chandrian. Later, Selitos One-Eye meets with Aleph, who attempts to recruit the namer into a sect known as the Angels, a sort of karmic force the being installs on Temerant following the conclusion of The Creation War. However, Selitos declines the request after learning that he would no longer be allowed to seek vengeance for the loss of Myr Tariniel. Instead, he forms the Order Amyr, and vows to confound The Chandrian in an attempt to attain the greater good. Speculation It is speculated by many fans of the series that Selitos is still living, this is somewhat supported by Felurian's apparent affirmation of his immortality. It is further supported by Skarpi's story of Selitos and the other Ruach becoming Amyr. Many fans believe Selitos is the Ctheah because Lanre supposedly spoke to the creature before he destroyed Myr Tariniel and in Skarpi's story Lanre spoke to Selitos before the city was sacked. The Loeclos Box sounds as if it has something made of stone or glass or perhaps obsidian (aka Mountain Glass). If so, then it may be the same stone that Selitos used to put out his own eye. It follows then that the stone may have some importance to the downfall of Haliax. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Namers Category:Legendary figures